I'm Bored
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Wally is bored. Very short drabble. Bat/Flash-- Yay- Flash is on the character list! Rejoice!


Hi! This is a Bat/Flash fic that I thought of while working on Revelations, and I was like 'OMG- gotta write it!'

So that's the history of why this drabble popped into my head. : )

Actually, fun fact, I was going to write something with a completely different plot. While I was thinking of a name, I couldn't think of one, but thought of spin the bottle. So, I decided to write a drabble about that instead! And then I changed the name... Maybe I'll think of a good title for the other one, and I'll post it up here, too.

_**R&R**_

**_I'm Bored  
_**

--

"Hey, Bruce?" Wally stared, bored, out the Wayne Manor window.

"Yes?" Bruce replied patiently. Going out with Wally for the past several months had increased his already staggering patience, and he didn't mind that Wally had hardly stopped talking since their arrival back from their date to the manor.

"I'm bored."

"I know, Wally." Bruce replied with a smirk. The red-haired young man turned, a scowl on his features.

"No, I mean it."

"I know, Wally."

"No, I mean I really, really, _really _mean it."

"Your point?"

"I wanna do something."

"Like what? We were just out."

"I know."

"So, what do you want to do?" Bruce repeated.

"I don't know!" The younger man shouted, exasperated. He stood, and began to pace. He stopped and faced Bruce with an expression of shock. "You CAN'T tell me that you're not bored."

"I'm not." Bruce told him with a shrug.

"That's because you have my company." Wally decided after a moment. "All I have is the boring Bat."

"Hey!" Bruce grumbled, mocking offense. Wally grinned.

"You can't change facts, Brucie,"

"You don't want to pay for what you eat next time we go out, do you?" Bruce threatened playfully. Wally's joyful face turned to one of pale horror.

"You're kidding...right? I mean- That wouldn't be fair!"

"Why? Because men are supposed to pay for the ladies on dates?" Bruce asked. Wally rolled his eyes.

"As entertaining as you are, I miss the you who doesn't joke, sometimes."

"Would you prefer glaring?" Bruce inquired. Wally nodded, a grin growing. Bruce's eyes turned cold, and his lips were set into a scowl. Wally quickly decided something.

"You can be a comedy-loving-ass now!" But Bruce didn't relent. His glare continued. "God! What do I have to say to get you out of this Batman thing?"

"All you have to say," Bruce said, a smile not even showing in his eyes, with a serious tone. "Is 'Batman is better then the Flash.'" Wally's rare-to-see male dignity made a comeback.

"Never!" He proclaimed defiantly with a dramatic raise of his fist. "In fact, I'll be all grumpy too- see how YOU like it!" With that, the grin melted into a scowl, and his laughing green eyes turned hard.

They stared at each other for ten minutes, much longer for Wally then for Bruce, and neither said a word.

"Master Wally, Master Bruce- what are you doing?" Alfred asked as he entered the room. The two men were glaring at each other. Yet neither seemed to be angry.

"I'm teaching 'Master Bruce' that he's not the only one who can be a hard-ass." Wally replied, his eyes never leaving Bruces'.

"And I'm teaching West," Bruce added. "That Batman will always be three steps ahead of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Wally demanded, deciding the staring contest was dumb. He stood to punch Bruce for his talent, but as he stepped forward, he tripped.

"One."

"What th-" As he tripped, he twisted and fell onto Bruce's lap.

"Two."

"Hu-" He swung his arm up to hit Bruce, who quickly guarded himself and pulled the arm up- in the process, pulling Wally closer.

"Three." He finished, kissing him.

Wally stood, collecting himself. Then he walked over to the couch, glaring at Bruce.

"You're not three steps ahead of me all the time,"

"At _least_ three steps ahead of you." Bruce replied, leveling his eyes at the red-head. Wally grumbled, then rested his gaze outside.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

"I know, Wally."

"No, I mean it."

"I know, Wally."

"No, I mean I really, really, _really _mean it."

"Your point?"

"I wanna do something."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Wally's face lit up.

"I know!" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Let's play 'spin the bottle'!" Bruce smirked, then swung his arm over the couch and retrieved a plastic bottle.

"Three steps ahead- always." He reminded Wally, who smirked.

"I like the way your mind works."

"Wait'll you see your next two steps."

_**FIN**_

Okay! Yay! Bat/Flash drabble!! : D


End file.
